Mandy
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Methos never really did like Barry Manilow and finding out Joe and Amanda were together didn't make him hate the song or the artist anymore then he all ready did.


**A/N:** Honestly, I have no idea where this one came about. I was watching  
Highlander this morning when it popped into my head. I guess it was from all  
the old rumors about the writers hooking up Amanda and Dawson and after Jim  
said he wouldn't mind at the convention. One more thing: I mean no  
disrespect to Barry Manilow. I think he's awesome. This is just for  
entertainment only. I mean honestly could you see Methos liking someone like  
him? I don't think so.

**Mandy:**  
By: LOSTrocker

Barry Manilow was the last thing Methos would expect to hear inside Joe's.  
Yet there the Watcher was, on the stage, singing out "Mandy".

"What the bloody hell?" Methos asked him.

"What?" Dawson retorted.

"I think my ears are bleeding." Methos teased. "I need a beer after  
that." The Old Man jumped over the bar to get his choice of drink.

"Go ahead and help yourself." Joe mumbled as he stepped off the stage to  
join him. "You always do." Methos didn't leave his friend out. He tossed  
him a cold one too.

"Thanks," Joe said as he caught his drink.

The Old Man raised his bottle. "Here's to not hearing that ever again." Methos tipped Dawson's  
bottle with his own.

"If you don't stop disrespecting Barry, I'm going to kick your **. Then  
take your head."

Methos laughed. "You don't even have a sword."

"True but I got some very sharp pointy objects that will do just as  
good." Joe threatened playfully.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Methos apologized. "I just thought you had better  
taste than that my friend. I mean what's with the sudden change of music  
taste?"

"How do you know I didn't all ready like him?" Joe asked.

The man had a point. Joe knew a lot about them but between him and Mac they  
knew very little about Dawson. The only thing they were sure of was he loved  
music, mostly blues because that's what he mostly played. The idea of his  
music taste spreading out to different genres shouldn't really be a  
surprise. Methos just didn't like it. He made a mental note to put in some  
rock later to get that annoying song out of his head.

"Hello Boys," Amanda came into Joe's.

Methos didn't know she was back in town. The last Mac told him she was  
still in Paris. Then he noticed a little sparkle in Dawson's eyes as she  
came in, his whole face lit up at the sight of her. Suddenly, the light went  
on in his head.

"Did you miss me?" Amanda asked as she ran into Joe's arms.

Joe answered her with a kiss.

Methos shook his head. His mind was still trying to get a grip on this sudden  
revelation. "Um… excuse me…?"

"What?" Amanda asked when she parted from the Watcher with a smile on her  
face.

Methos crossed his arms. "Do you mind sharing with the class here?" he  
asked them. "When did this happen?"

They both smiled at each other. Joe was the one who answered: "When we  
figure that out, we'll let you know."

"Gah!" Methos threw up his arms. "Does Mac even know about this?"

"Sure he does," Amanda made known. "You think we'd keep something  
like this from him… You're the one who's crazy."

"At this moment, I think I am." Methos agreed with her there. "Well,  
what did the Highlander say?"

"What do you think he would say?" Amanda asked. "Joe's his best  
friend, I'm his best girl. Why wouldn't he accept? He gave us his full out  
blessing!"

Methos head was starting to throb. "I'm getting a headache." Methos'  
eyes popped out when he went back to when he first came in here. "Ah ha! So  
that's why you were singing Mandy earlier! You sentimental old fool!"  
Methos laughed at him.

Amanda turned to Joe. "Mandy? The Barry Manilow song?"

Dawson blushed. He felt like he was on the spot. "Yeah…"

"Aww, that's so sweet! Please tell me you're going to sing it to me  
sometime." Amanda requested.

"Sure, just name the time and place?"

"What about now?" she asked him. "I mean there's nobody here but us  
chickens anyway."

"You're going to have to ask him." Joe motioned to Methos.

"Don't mind me, I'm outta here," Methos made known walking out with  
his hands up in the air in surrender but not before grabbing a couple of cases  
of beer. Dawson would put it on his tab. He always did. "Later Joe, see ya  
Mandy." Methos couldn't resist the last one. He found himself humming the  
Barry Manilow tune on his way out.

Amanda would kill him later.

END


End file.
